1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to e-commerce, and particularly, to improvements to on-line ordering of objects (e.g., hardware (e.g., a car, a boat, etc.), software (e.g., widget (i.e., an element of a graphical user interface such as buttons, icons or scroll bars; a module of software for a personalized web page)) and services (e.g., a cleaning service or gardening service)). More particularly, the present invention is related to reselling an object and/or to ordering a customization of an existing instance (e.g., when a book is an object, a copy of the book is an instance of the object) of an object for a subsequent resale.
2. Description of the Related Art
A client-server environment refers to a network architecture comprising a plurality of client devices and one or more of server devices. The client devices are defined as requesters of services. The server devices are defined as providers of the services. The client devices and the server devices are connected through physical links or wireless links.
In day-to-day activities, people often see an existing instance of an object (e.g., when a book is an object, a copy of the book is an instance of the object). Then, a person may want to have the same instance of the object (e.g., exactly same copy of the book with identical attributes (e.g., same author, same publisher, same publication date, same number of pages, same ISDN number, same cover page, same price, same format, etc.), or, may want to have a slightly different instance of the object (e.g., a copy of the book with a different publication date, different cover page, different publisher, different format, and/or different price), or, may want to have a customized instance (e.g., a copy of the book with a cover page designed per a request from a customer) of the object. However, ordering a customized instance (e.g., a copy of the book with a cover page designed per a request from a customer) of the object is not convenient in existing technology (e.g., e-catalog and on-line shopping). Moreover, it is difficult to find a procedure to order the customized instance of the object and/or find out whether a customization of the existing instance of the object is possible or not.
Henson (U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,383) discusses customizing a computer device via a user interface. In the user interface, a user can select a memory device among a variety of memory devices and/or can select a processor among a variety of processors. However, Henson does not discuss any ability to customize a software object (e.g., a widget) and a service object (e.g., a gardening service) displayable via a client device (e.g., a desktop or laptop). Furthermore, Henson neither discusses a method nor a system for reselling (i.e., selling (a product, object or service) to the public or to a user, as an authorized dealer) an object.
Eckert et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,947) (hereinafter “Eckert”) discusses that a computer system receives a purchase request from a first trading partner, and in response, automatically selects at least one qualified trading partner among available trading partners, generates a purchase order based on the purchase request, and forwards the purchase order to the selected qualified trading partner. However, Eckert does not discuss a customization of an object. Furthermore, Eckert neither discusses a method or system for reselling an object.
Vaysman et al. (WO 2007/022109 or PCT/US2006/031694) (hereinafter “Vaysman”) discusses methods for generation and usage of unique content identifiers that allow users to find and select desired network or locally stored content or applications. Vaysman further discusses browsing content and selecting content. However, Vaysman does not discuss a customization of an object. Furthermore, Vaysman neither discusses a method or system for reselling an object.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method for reselling an object and ordering a customized object in a client-server environment or a web-based e-commerce infrastructure.